


Mediums of Art and Error

by AlJayne



Category: Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss, Green Eggs and Ham - Netflix Adaption, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gonna get rid of the romantic subplot between Guy and the other lady, I never though I'd have to put that as a fandom tag, Ink I Think, M/M, The Chickaraffe-equivalent issue is slightly less comically portrayed than in canon, and so are ink and error, but the main characters are idiots, even looked at this show, in canon the bad guy is a Trump rip off billlionaire with a small animal on his head, is more serious antagonist wise, still blaming huntyr tho, technically THIS TIME its my bro's fault because other wise i wouldn't have, the problem is different, they're skeletons this once, this, wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlJayne/pseuds/AlJayne
Summary: AKA: Green Eggs and Ham but It's Ink Trying to get Error to Art and Also the Netflix Adaption (wait don't walk away yet this is good I know what I'm doing I promise okay not really but still)AKA: My Mom Doesn't Have Enough Basic Information About My AO3 Account (Such as My Username) to Stop MeAKA: Technically It Was a Mixture of Me and My Lil Bro, But I Still Want to Blame Huntyr/Parspicle to Make Myself Feel Like I'm Not So Much of Dumpster Fire That I'm Not Only Writing Gay Skeleton Fanfiction Taking Place in the Netflix Adaption of a Dr. Seuss Book but Pretty Much Entirely Responsible for It.(https://www.chicagotribune.com/entertainment/tv/ct-ent-green-eggs-and-ham-netflix-series-20191101-eptebyftzvcdpotppumkyfy4w4-story.html It's a fun show, if a little nonsensical. Here's an article about it I found while looking up how to spell chickaraffe)
Relationships: Errink, Error & Blue, Error/Ink, Ink & Dream & Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Star Sanses - Relationship, dream & blue, platonic star sanses
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Mediums of Art and Error

  
  
Error dragged himself down the street, wrapped in self pity and anger. There hadn’t been a problem during testing. It worked. It worked. _It was supposed to work._ But that was before it backfired – betrayed him – on the final presentation. It wasn’t _fair_. He had done it right. Error _knew_ he had done it right. That was why it had worked_ before_ it mattered. Oh, yeah- life only ever went right for him _before it mattered_.

"One more time,” he had whispered to himself. “Please don’t explode and suck the city into a black hole.”

He was such an idiot.

Well, at the least the surrounding fifty miles hadn’t been wiped completely out of existence.

. . .  
He kind of wished it had been.

And then he tripped face first into a puddle.

** _"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!”_ **

His rolling briefcase skidded out onto the road. Error yanked himself away from the cement sidewalk, swearing profoundly as he did so. His clothes were _soaked_. He shuddered. The fabric felt good, _was supposed to feel good, _but when it got wet it dripped and clung to his bones and the texture changed and good felt _awful_. He immediately tore off his trench coat, but there wasn’t much he could do for the rest of his outfit short of stripping in public.

“Ugh,” he grumbled as he stalked towards his briefcase. There was little water on it – not that it mattered, hunk of junk was useless anyways – but after hefting it up he gave it a good shake, to which it responded by flipping open and dumping the Project and all of his other belongings straight into the puddle.

_“ARE – YOU – SERIOUS?”_ By now everyone was staring at him, generally with a mixture of sympathy and indignation. At least one parent was struggling to cover both of their children’s ears. He grabbed his possessions and quite literally threw them back into the briefcase.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, unfair, _stupid_-!"

He tugged it behind him, the wheels making a soft _tick, tick, tack_ noise as they rolled.

Finally, Error slinked into a cafe and plopped onto one of the counter stools. He barely glanced at the menu options as he flatly requested his drink.

"Hot chocolate."

Ink bounded down the street, putting on a clear display of ecstasy and joy. He was vaguely aware of the onlookers' general discomfort (had something happened before he got there?), but brushed it off.

As he skipped, he suddenly lost his balance and was only just barely able to catch himself to avoid tripping into the the very same puddle Error had slipped on.

"Ah, ah, ah." Ink waggled a finger at it. "You ain't gonna get me that easily."

Ink paused thoughtfully. "Well, maybe," he said just before backflipping quite _literally_ into it. 

His entire body was submerged for only a few seconds before he surfaced and allowed himself to float on his back. Clapping came from his left, prompted by his "neat optical trick." Ink clambered out grinning. He mocked, "Yeah, an _optical trick_," and the younger boy laughed.

Ink grabbed the handle of his (magic!) rolling briefcase, only pausing to press his ear against the side. He whispered under his breath, "Hey, lil' dude. You good?"

There was, obviously, no response, but Ink could've sworn he heard shuffling from the inside. Smiling, he rose, only to have his eyes land on a father frantically taking photos of his (if they kids' appearances were anything to go off of) family on the other side of the street. He shot over, briefcase barely gliding over the asphalt.

"Hey!" They turned to him. "Want me to take pictures of y'all together?"

Dad Guy blinked. "Um, yeah, sure, that would be great! We tried to ask this other black and red skeledude, but it. did not go over very well."

"Oh, that sucks! Okay, gimme-" He snapped photo after photo as he bounced around the family, and quite a few selfies while he was at it. He tossed the camera back at the mother, who luckily caught it, before spinning on his heel and skipping off to who knows where.

Oh, wait.

I do.

Ink easily strolled into the very same cafe Error had entered only a few moments beforehand and placed his order.

By luck, he plopped down right next to our pessimistic "hero." Error immediately turned away, though this only served to kindle Ink's interest.

"Ooo, you look cool. Hey, I think you're the skeledude the dude mentioned! We're both skeledudes. _Are_ you him? What your name? I'm Ink!"

Error didn't respond, only dropped his head onto the counter.

Ink opened his mouth to continue, but was cut off by the barista. "Here's your order, let us know if you need anything else." 

Ink smiled and thanked him. "Water bottle and a coffee cake!" he cheerfully announced more to himself than anything. Dropping his sketchbook on the counter, he turned to Error, who was now pouting. "Water is very, very important. I don't- hey, what's wrong?"

"NOTHING."

Ink titled his head doubtfully. "Sure."

Ink leaned over his shoulder to view the newspaper he was reading. " 'Jobs for a Failure'... What'd you fail at?"

"None of your business."

Before Ink could attempt to interrogate him, Error's expression morphed from mild annoyance to skeptical as the barista handed one of the newer customers their (much fancier) drink. "I ordered first."

"It gets done when it gets done."

Error looked like he wanted to protest, but shut his mouth.

Ink watched, taking a swig of water to wash down his snack when his eyes landed on an object at the other skeleton's feet.

He gasped dramatically, causing Error's head to shoot up in a nervous panic. "What now-"

"WEHAVETHESAMESUITCASE!"

_"What."_

Ink excitedly snatched up both their “suitcases,” all but vibrating with excitement. "Look, look here- they're the same! Isn't that-"

Error snarled, "That's a briefcase-"

"With wheels!"

"-and it's _mine_." He snatched one of them out of the smaller man's hands. "Leave me alone, and don't touch my stuff."

Ink face hesitantly fell.

"Sorry- wait!" He pulled out a piece of loose paper tucked into his sketchbook and offered it to Error while fishing for a pencil. "Where _is_ it?"

Error regarded him cautiously. "What's this for?"

"So you can draw! You seem kind of stressed, and art helps. Also, see that wall over there? This is one of the places part of this big sponsored art thing! So you can give it to them and-"

"I will _not_ draw."

Ink paused. "I mean... yeah, if you've tried it before, and it's not your thing, that's fine! What about-"

"I'm not good at art. I do not draw, have not drawn, and will not draw," snapped Error.

"Well-" 

"Ma'am? Here's your coffee, have a nice day!"

Error twitched.

Ink reached over and tapped the counter. "Sir?" he prompted softly. "This gentleman here is still waiting on his drink."

"Ah, yes, sorry about that."

What felt like seconds later, Error was staring down at a warn cup of liquid chocolate.

He gave Ink a look as he sipped it. "What 'ou drawing?"

"My water bottle! It's almost done. Actually showing my art to people that I know is awkward, but I like to submit something to these board things as sort of a personal challenge, even if it's just a doodle," explained Ink cheerfully.

"Hmm."

A few minutes later, Error was just as irritable as before, and Ink was slipping out of the building with the wrong rolling briefcase.


End file.
